


Everyone that leaves...

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [48]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Author Day, I'm just standing here in almost every fic for these two, awww, father and son actually maybe talking about shit, like shouting 'Communicate!!! Open your mouths and fucking TALK to each other, so this was a nice change, you idiots!!'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: "Ohana" means "family." "Family" means "no one gets left behind or forgotten." But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you though. I remember everyone that leaves. ~Lilo, Lilo and Stitch.
Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65456
Kudos: 13





	Everyone that leaves...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic prompt from ages ago, the prompt being 'It's alright. You can leave, everyone else always does.'
> 
> It makes my heart feel things and is probably why I haven't finished it yet...

“It’s alright. You can leave, everyone else always does.” The words are so quiet, he almost misses them, almost.

“Adar?” he murmurs, turning back, frowning at his father, who has hidden himself away behind so many masks that Legolas stopped counting centuries ago, stopped trying to look under them.

“What’s wrong, ion nin?” his father asks, taking an abortive step forward, Legolas sighs and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Legolas whispers, chokes on ‘ _for everything’_ and can’t find the air to speak it into being.

“Legolas?” His father questions, sounding concerned, or what Legolas has finally, _finally_ figured out is the tone his father uses when he is concerned.

“I’ve been such a terrible son.” Legolas exclaims, crossing the distance between them in quick strides and all but falling against his father’s chest, his father’s strong arms coming up to wrap around him, holding him tight.

“Never.” His father promises, but Legolas is unwilling to believe him. Thinks of the story his mother had told him so, so long ago, about a prince who became a king in the heat of battle and had to do what he could to save his people, even as he wanted to curl up in the blood and the dirt and the ash beside his father and die. Thinks of how he himself, had spent the majority of the battle chasing after a friend who not only threatened his father, but threatened his _king,_ how he’d stood between her and his father and taken _her_ side. His mother would be so ashamed. _He's_ ashamed.

“I’ll be better.” Legolas promises, tangling his fingers in his father’s cloak. “I’ll do better, adar, I promise. I’ll make you proud.”

“Legolas.” His father sighs, and shakes his head, Legolas swallows thickly and closes his eyes. “There has never been a day that I have not been proud of you.”

"But-"

"You're my son, there are always going to be things you do that disappoint or upset me, that's just life. But it doesn't mean I'll ever love you any less and it doesn't mean I'll ever stop being so proud of the ellon you are becoming." His father says, cutting him off. "I'm sorry if I haven't been as demonstrative of my love for or pride in you as I should have been."


End file.
